Danger Of The Night
by StupidMajor
Summary: Sara is attacked at a crime scene. slight GSR complete


**Title: Danger Of The Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI (sadly)

* * *

**

When Sara pulled up to the crime scene she was surprised to see only a police car waiting for her. Upon entering the residence in which the body was found, she was greeted by a single police officer who was keeping watch over the body. True, this was a quiet residential area, but someone would have had to clear the perimeter and detain suspects while the other watched the body. The officer look up at her.

"My partner got a called in sick tonight, so I came alone. Detective Brass and Dr. Grissom called, they've been caught in traffic. Said for you to go ahead and start processing the body."

"Thanks. Have you secured the scene?"

"Yep, but standing here I noticed a shed out back that I haven't looked in yet. If you're okay in here by yourself, I'll go check it out."

"Yeah, that's fine," said Sara distractedly as she knelt by the body. The victim had died of what appeared to be blunt force trauma. The murder weapon could have been any number of items in the room, which contained an impressive rock collection. Sara had just started to examine the rocks when she heard a door close behind her.

"Hey Grissom, can you give me a hand with this?" she called behind her.

"I don't think so, Missy" came a raspy voice. Sara spun around and found herself face to face with a pistol. Almost without thinking she drew her weapon and fired, her bullet lodging into the man's stomach. It was then that she noticed the other man, who grabbed her from behind and kicked her weapon out of reach. As she struggled to escape his iron grasp she managed to scream "Suspect on location!" loudly enough to bring the police officer running. When the suspect saw the officer he pushed Sara to the ground and bolted out the back door.

"Are you all right?" asked the officer as he helped Sara off of the ground and called for backup.

"Yes, yes, go after him!"

"I can't. I can't leave you alone unattended. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here. Thank God that you had a weapon. Imagine if you hadn't..."

The officer's rambling was cut short by the arrival of a police car and Captain Brass. While the police ran in the direction that the suspect had fled, Captain Brass berated to officer.

"What were you thinking? How could you have left my CSI alone like that! She could have been killed, for God's sake! We lost a CSI six years ago due to police negligence, and it almost happened again! How could you have been such an idiot?"

It was at that moment that Sara got a glimpse of the dead suspect's face as the coroner rolled him over. The site almost made Sara sick. It looked just like her father had the night that he had died.

Without thinking, Sara stood up and ran out of the house. She ran off of the property and up the street, not knowing where she was going. It didn't matter. She had killed someone tonight. True, he had attacked her, but she had killed him all the same. She had killed her daddy. No! It wasn't Daddy. It couldn't have been. Because Mommy killed Daddy. But she had hurt him all the same. She had always said that she would be incapable of murder, but here she had killed a man. It didn't matter that she was provoked. She was just as bad as Mommy. And it had been just the same: all the blood from his stomach, life running out of him, dying with his eyes open.

It scared Sara how much she needed someone at that very moment. She had always prided herself on her strength. Now she was on the verge of breaking down. Maybe if she ran forever she wouldn't feel the pain anymore. Slowing down to a walk she cried harder. Maybe if she walked forever that man wouldn't be staring up at her with his unseeing eyes. And then maybe she would let go of the terror that had gripped her when she heard his voice so close to her ear.

All of the sudden arms enfolded her. As she buried her head into his strong chest she knew that her angel had come: the one person in the world that could carry her pain. He stroked her hair and held her in his arms, letting her cry without demanding an explanation. And when she couldn't seem to stop, he picked her up and carried her to his Tahoe. When they reached his townhouse he held her while she slept, and Sara finally knew that she was safe from the danger of the night.

* * *

**what do you think? good or bad reviews are welcomed**


End file.
